


Instead of Talking Let Me Demonstrate

by blessyourdoubts



Series: The Great Stucky Birthday Fluff Bash of 2016 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Bucky is a tease, Established Relationship, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, a big hint of smut, but no actual sexual action going on, with a grain of fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessyourdoubts/pseuds/blessyourdoubts
Summary: Happy Fourth of July, Steve!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tintentod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintentod/gifts).



The music is thumping in their little Brooklyn apartment. Normally, Steve would be worried about the neighbors but he’s lucky to have his birthday on a day when the whole nation is celebrating anyway. Besides, the neighborhood is pretty alright, as far as living in the big city goes. He and Bucky have lived here for three years now and have even made friends with some of the tenants.

 

Those friends are present now, too, along with a nice mix of his old friends he’s known all his life and the new ones that Bucky’s brought along. Steve’s life has never truly been bad, he can’t really say that. Even when his mother died so early and even with his various health problems, he can’t say that he had more of a load to carry than most people over the course of their life. Because on the other hand, he’s always been lucky to have great friends and opportunities that enabled him to do what he loves and be who he is. 

 

But it still struck him as a miracle when Bucky Barnes entered his life. Bucky’s a singer in a band. They haven’t had their big break yet but their local popularity has increased a lot lately and in the past year, they even went on a nationwide tour for a couple weeks. And big money or not, Steve knows that Bucky loves what he’s doing - and so does everyone else. Whenever they perform, the stage just loves him. Bucky’s stunning. All big muscles, gorgeous face, amazing charisma - and don’t get Steve started on those ocean eyes of his! Other people aren’t blind, of course, and after every show, they line up to offer themselves to him. All Bucky would have to do is pick. But for reasons Steve doesn’t understand but thanks whatever god he believes in for every single day, Bucky chose him. 

 

They’ve been together for close to four years now and moved in together pretty quickly because not even careful little Steve could think of a good reason why not. The apartment isn’t huge, as living spaces in the city go, but it’s theirs and filled with bits and pieces that make it theirs. The most important things are the huge shelves full of Bucky’s vinyl collection and Steve’s books.

 

Steve is a reader and a writer. He’s published two short story collections and even a novel, all within the past three years. When Bucky entered his life, he brought all the luck with him.

 

Normally, apart from Bucky’s gigs, they prefer enjoying a quiet time together. Birthdays are the big exception. They’re always huge, always a party. 

 

Steve makes his way into the kitchen to grab another bottle of beer from the fridge, then snacks on one of the ridiculously delicious mini wieners. He forgot who brought them but there was a huge bowl full of them, half of which may or may not have found its way into Steve’s belly by now.

 

When he makes it back into the living room, Bucky’s engaged in a ridiculous Dirty Dancing-esque performance with Sam. Steve takes a swig from his bottle and nearly ends up shooting beer out of his nose when he watches Sam dip his boyfriend low and attempt to kiss him, lips puckered in a hilarious kissy face. Bucky manages to escape only narrowly and only by letting himself drop to the floor and crawling away. He snorts again when he sees him pointing a finger at Sam and cursing his family into the next five generations. Everyone knows they’re just joking. Bucky and Sam were off to a rough start when Steve introduced them to each other back at their first Christmas party together but now they’re the closest frenemies. Sometimes not even Steve can keep up and has even encouraged them to go see a movie without him once or twice because their constant bickering has his head spinning.

 

Bucky places a kiss on his forehead as he passes him on the way to the kitchen and Steve watches for a moment. He’s just a guy, after all, and Bucky’s rear is just as attractive as his front.

 

Once his boyfriend has disappeared into the kitchen, Steve makes his way across the room to where Clint is lazing on the couch. Trust him to be the first to get shitfaced at every party. He isn’t quite there yet, though, probably still has a beer or two and a few shots ahead of him before he reaches that state, so Steve sits down next to him and gives his knee a pat.

 

“Enjoying yourself, Barton?”

 

Reactions slowed, it takes a moment before his friend lolls his head to the side from where it’s resting against the couch. He blinks a few times as if seeing Steve for the first time and then surprises him with a sudden sense of awareness when he says, “I’ve been watching him, that boyfriend of yours.” He leaves that hanging for a moment or two, as if that alone was supposed to tell Steve everything he needs to know, and then goes on, “He’s up to something, y’know?”

 

Steve looks over at the doorway through which he watched Bucky walk before. Even over the thumping beat of the music he can hear him roaring a laugh. Clearly, whoever he’s talking to has him quite amused. And Steve can take an educated guess at who it is. Bucky and his ex-boyfriend Bryan hit it off straight from the start and that’s the kind of friendship that has Steve a little nervous. Not like Bryan’s a bad guy but he hasn’t told Bucky the story of How Steve Rogers Broke Halloween ’09 and Steve has no particular need or want for his boyfriend to hear all about inappropriate costume choices and spider-related accidents. 

 

“I think you’re full of shit. But I’m gonna go check anyway, just to prove you wrong,” he tells Clint and pulls himself back up to return to the kitchen.

 

Once there, he finds Bucky casually leaning against the counter. Steve’s guess was wrong. He isn’t talking to Bryan but is listening intently to another one of Nat’s funny recounts of her day at the bookstore. Looking at her, you’d never guess she works a retail job, especially not at a bookstore. Although Steve would never dare tell her this, he secretly thinks her intense, silently judging stares probably scare more customers away than she’d care to admit. But he also knows his friend well enough to be sure there’s probably not a more helpful and competent person to ask if you need help with something. And he has to admit her stories are hilarious. 

 

He walks over and tucks himself under Bucky’s arm, his favorite spot in the world. With their difference in height, he fits there perfectly and being snuggled up against Bucky is the only situation when he likes to feel small. Because Bucky is warm and safe and it doesn’t matter that Steve’s body is small and fragile because nothing can hurt him here.

 

They both acknowledge his presence with a smile but Nat goes on talking and Steve falls into the conversation effortlessly, making the right sounds and remarks at the right times. Bucky’s arm is wrapped around his back, big hand resting on his side, thumb drawing lazy circles. 

 

Steve’s bottle is empty by the time Sam walks in and draws attention away from Nat. He’s about to fall into that new part of conversation but Bucky seems to have other plans. He makes use of the opportunity to lead Steve away from their friends. “There’s something I wanna show you,” he murmurs into his ear as they leave the kitchen. 

 

Steve has no complaints either way, especially not when he feels his boyfriend’s strong hand on the small of his back, leading him across the room. But he does feel a tad surprised when he finds their destination to be the bathroom. Bucky holds the door open for him and Steve throws a flustered look over his shoulder to see if anyone’s watching. He needn’t have worried because all of their friends are either engaged in conversation or half passed out - Clint! - and nobody’s paying them any attention. Come to think of it, Steve isn’t sure they’d care either way if Bucky and he, a long term couple, ended up in their own bathroom together. But Steve is just old-fashioned like that sometimes. 

 

He slips into the bathroom and watches with a raised eyebrow as Bucky closes and locks the door behind them. Okay, so maybe Barton wasn’t all that wrong. There’s definitely something up his sleeve. With a wicked little lopsided grin, Steve steps in closer. “What exactly are you up to now, sir?” There’s a little purr in his voice, one it only gets when he’s alone with Bucky. 

 

But to his surprise, instead of joining in, Bucky takes a step back and holds up a hand to keep them at arm’s length. “Told you there’s something I wanna show you,” he says. Steve can tell he’s trying to sound strict and he knows from first hand experience that Bucky can totally make that happen, has had him on his knees for him just by the command of his voice. But right now there’s something else swinging in his tone, something between nerves and amusement.

 

“Sit,” Bucky orders and Steve’s body moves on its own accord, sinking onto the closed toilet lid. He never takes his eyes off Bucky who just stands and watches until he’s seated.

 

“Okay,” he finally says, taking a step forward again, “I was gonna wait till we’re alone tonight. But you know I’m not very patient, so…”

 

Steve just nods, not sure what to say or what Bucky is even talking about. His stomach gives a lurch because he’s never seen his boyfriend so nervous before. Inside his head, he already vows to at least act pleasantly surprised. Even his face already steels itself so he won’t accidentally cringe and ruin the whole thing, whatever it is.

 

He’s concentrating so hard on not showing an automatic reaction that at first, he doesn’t react at all when Bucky reaches for the hem of his shirt and pulls it up and over his head. Underneath, Steve can see blue. A lot of blue. It takes his brain several seconds before it makes sense of what he’s looking at. A royal blue camisole top. The top is essentially shaped like a laced bra and it stretches temptingly over Bucky’s brought chest. From there on down, semi-transparent layers fall in soft waves to cover his stomach. Steve can see soft dark hair and defined abs and shapes in black ink through it.

 

His mouth falls open and he struggles for something to say, brain circuited momentarily, but luckily his boyfriend holds up a hand. “Wait! Don’t say anything yet,” he says, almost pleading with him.

 

As Steve continues watching, he remembers that time they got drunk and ended up watching Rocky Horror Picture show. They’d seen it before but that night, the alcohol loosened Steve’s tongue and he’d confessed to Bucky that he had a ‘little thing’ for strong guys and frilly underwear. Once the buzz had worn off and the hangover had passed, Bucky brought it up again but, feeling much less courageous when sober, Steve had played it off with a generic “I don’t know”. He should have known that his boyfriend would see right through that.

 

And now here they are, Steve watching with his jaw almost dropping to the floor as Bucky steps out of his jeans and reveals a pair of strawberry red French lace panties. They fit him a bit like a pair of boxer briefs, only the lace is a lot thinner, of course, so Steve can see his soft cock and sac hanging heavily inside, surrounded by a dark shadow that Steve knows to be the springy curls he loves to nuzzle his nose into so much. Around his hips, Bucky has wrapped a white garter belt, connected to equally white stockings by straps.

 

The garments were made for soft, curvaceous female bodies, of course, so they stretch in a few places and hang loosely in others, but to Steve, this is easily the most perfect thing he’s ever seen.

 

“Happy Fourth of July!” Bucky announces and twirls once, stretching his arms out on both sides to give Steve an unobstructed view of the entire piece. He only notices then that the colors weren’t a random choice and if it weren’t for the sudden familiar tightening in his groin, Steve would probably laugh.

 

“Buck!” It’s the first and only word that actually makes it out of his mouth, the rest, whatever it may have supposed to be, comes out in one needy and whiney little sound that doesn’t even seem human to him. How, just really, how does this guy manage to stand here in delicate babydoll underwear and still look like such a fucking hunk?

 

“Does it look so terrible or did I break your brain?” Bucky asks and Steve can tell he means to sound a lot more teasing than he actually manages. He probably wants to show a lot of bravado but it’s lost when he reaches for the panties and readjusts them a little awkwardly, the front first, then reaching back to pull them from where they had wedged themselves between his cheeks.

 

Steve doesn’t want him to feel self-conscious because god, there’s really no reason for this perfect human being to ever feel anything less than stunning, breathtaking even. So he struggles to get the connection between his brain and his mouth work again.

 

“That’s incredible,” he says, voice just barely above a breathy whisper and he isn’t so sure if he should get his inhaler out or not right now. He leans towards no, instead beckoning Bucky closer, who immediately complies, a relieved smile on his face. Steve thinks it’s endearing that his boyfriend actually seemed to be nervous, as if he hasn’t just opened the door to Steve’s personal little piece of heaven for him. 

 

Once he has him close enough, Steve runs his fingers over the delicate fabric of the camisole, even cups one pec through it before he gives the same treatment to the impressive bulge through the lace of the panties.

 

Bucky lets him do as he pleases for a while but when Steve’s hand moves to push the top up, he reaches for his wrist. “Nuh uh. I said I wanted to show you and now you’ve seen it.” Bringing his hand to his mouth, Bucky’s warm soft lips press a kiss to his palm, but his eyes are still on Steve’s. “You can play with your new toys when your guests are gone.”

 

And just like that, he’s gone. Steve can only watch as he steps back into his pants and zips himself up, then pulls the shirt back up over his head. When he’s fully dressed, feminine underwear hidden underneath a lot of black and rough fabric again, he unlocks the door and winks at Steve before he opens it.

 

“I’ll give you a few moments to deal with that,” he says and jerks his head towards Steve’s crotch which is now sporting a tell-tale bulge that wasn’t there when they got here. “But don’t be too long or I’ll tell everyone that watching me dance with Sam gave you a boner.”

 

And then he slips out, leaving Steve to sit and wonder if he just imagined this whole thing or if his favorite wet dream has really come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Part five of the series I'm writing for [tintentod](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tintentod)'s birthday. Two more to go, buddies!
> 
> Okay, so this fluff came with a hint of smut, I admit that. But who's gonna complain about that now, huh?
> 
> As with all the other parts, I had no beta for them, so typos and errors are a bonus and on the house.
> 
> Comments are love, kudos is appreciated, feedback is encouraged. English isn't my first language and I trust spellcheck to correct me. Please be gentle with me.
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://citylightslikerain.tumblr.com).


End file.
